A conventional stapler 90 is shown in FIG. 5 and generally includes a base with an anvil 97 on a top of a first end of the base and a connection portion 91 on a second end of the base. A U-shaped frame 92 is connected to a pivot hole 96 in the connection portion 91 of the base and an arm 93 is located above the U-shaped frame 92 and pivotably connected to the U-shaped frame 92 by a pin 94 extending through the pivot hole 96. Staples are received in the U-shaped frame 92 which has an outlet defined in an underside of the front end thereof, a plate 95 is connected to an underside of the arm 93 so as to push the staples through the outlet, the two legs of the staple penetrate a pile, of paper sheets and are bent by the anvil 97 to staple the paper sheets.
When the arm 93 is pivoted downward, the force has to be large enough to penetrate the two legs of the staple to penetrate through the paper sheets to successfully staple the paper sheets. However, the user's hand does not feel comfortable after frequent stapling actions.
The present invention intends to provide an effort saving stapler wherein two leverage mechanisms are employed to generate a large force to the staples while only limited force is applied to the arm.